1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combined dice and card game board which may be used as a parlor game and as a teaching aid for the somewhat complicated casino game of craps popularized in the states of Nevada and New Jersey. More particularly, the game board combines the excitement of casino craps with the challenge of strategic card play using a 52-card deck of standard bridge or poker cards. An optional feature of the game board incorporates movable markers or tokens which are advanced to a central pot position with the first player reaching the central pot position collecting chips previously placed in the central pot position and ending the game in accordace with game rules.
2. Description of Material Art
Several different games utilize game boards involving variants of craps or the actual casino craps format. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,669,470; 3,829,098; 4,247,114; 4,312,508; 4,334,685; 4,346,900; and 4,364,567 all illustrate various dice/wagering board games. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,012 shows a card and dice game in which a pack of special dice-marked cards are employed and British Patent No. 1,348,632 employs a standard pack of cards with wagers being placed on card numbers Ace to King and on card suits with a roulette-type board format without the use of dice.